


My perfume that is you

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut, fluff?, squint and see onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: A spin-off of moonstargalaxy's Lavender and Roses (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979475)Where Jihoon finally relieves off his heat through Daniel, his mate.





	My perfume that is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstargalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargalaxy/gifts).



> A friend asked me to write this spin-off and the author of the original story kind of saw my tweet about it and she sent me a DM asking me to proceed with this so here it is!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Daniel groans as the sun hits his eyes. He doesn't want to wake up. He doesn’t want to leave his bed. He wanted the feeling of his soft pillows on his head, blankets covering his body and Jihoon all cuddled up with him.

The younger has been sticking up with him ever since, especially when they finally understand that they wanted each other for themselves.

Jihoon is Daniel's mate as Daniel is to Jihoon's only.

Jihoon has started his heat again for this month which means Daniel has to – must stay by his side always. It's not like he can leave Jihoon anyway, the younger has been clinging on to him like there's no tomorrow.

He wishes they could stay like this all day but the jerk of a professor he has is not letting him skip classes today. Says he understands that he needs to be by his omega’s side during his heat but there are already scientifically developed medicines to suppress the omega’s pheromones hence.

“Hey…” he whispered in Jihoon’s ear. The younger just groaned in return and slides his hands around Daniel, hugging him tighter.

“I need to get to school, Jihoonie.”

“No~” Jihoon said, eyes closed.

“I really have to, Jihoon-ah. I’m sorry.”

Jihoon then looks at his face, lips pouted and Daniel swears he’s ready to beat the hell out of his professor for threatening him that he’ll fail the course if he continues missing classes every time Jihoon goes into heat.

“I’ll leave your favourite hoodie so you can smell it and won’t feel alone. I even bought you some suppressants. If you feel it’s too much, they’re just there beside the bed so you can reach them easily. Or call me.”

Jihoon goes back to Daniel’s neck and muttered “I hate you.”

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel hates this, he really hates this. He hates leaving Jihoon even when he’s not in heat. Even just the thought of not smelling Jihoon’s scent around him makes him angry.

“Call me, okay? If it needs to be every hour, call me.”

“Okay.”

“Ah, I really hate this.”

“Me too.” Jihoon replied and reached for Daniel’s hand.

“I love you.” Daniel said and kissed Jihoon on the forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s just his first class but Daniel is already anxious. The urge to call Jihoon is getting in to him but as if hearing his thoughts, the professor called his name to answer a question in front. Daniel is smart; he doesn’t have problems in academics. It’s just the attendance.

When the class ended, he immediately called Jihoon.

“Hey, baby.”

“Class done?”

“Yes, I miss you already so I called.”

“So cute.” Jihoon said and giggled.

“Everything fine?”

“Yes, hyung. A bit lethargic but I’m fine. I’m just watching TV right now.”

“Food?”

“I already ate.”

“Did you take medicine—”

“Hyung!” Jihoon cuts him off.

“I'm fine. I'll let you know when I'm not. Although I really miss you right now.”

“O-okay, Jihoon-ah. I miss you too.” And Daniel's shoulders fell from relief.

“I'll call you later again, okay?”

Jihoon giggled at how Daniel is being adorably clingy and mentions an “Okay, hyung.” before the call ends.

It went on for the rest of Daniel’s classes; he would snuck text messages during classes and would call on his free time.

Jihoon is fine, he's unexpectedly doing great for being alone during one of his heat. Except during his last class...

He sent a text message to Jihoon asking him what he's doing or if he wants something before he comes home. He waited but there was no reply from the younger.

_Maybe he fell asleep._ Daniel thought.

He shrugged it off and focuses on the class discussion.

 

 

 

 

“I'm surprised you haven’t ran back home yet.” It was Minhyun who was in the same class as him.

“Believe me, hyung. I was thinking of doing that since my first class.”

“But is Jihoon okay?”

“We've been keeping in touch with each other the whole day. He says he's okay.”

“Hmmm but Daniel...”

“Mm??”

“Isn’t Jihoon already 20 yrs old?”

“He is. Why?”

“It's dangerous when an Omega hasn't mated when he's of age. Haven't you guys done it yet?”

“We haven’t...” Daniel said and lowers his head.

He's not rushing but he won't say he's not tempted. When Jihoon releases his pheromones, it's so hard to keep his member calm and hide it from Jihoon. Everytime it happens, his alpha instincts will kick in making every part of Jihoon looks delicious. He'd want to leave marks on him like a true alpha would do. But he loves Jihoon even if he's not an omega. He doesn't want to force his way in and hurts Jihoon just because of his nature.

“...I’ll wait till Jihoon's ready, hyung.”

“You really love him that much, do you? As expected from Kang Daniel. I should've gotten an alpha like you but I'm stuck with an animal.”

“Eyyy~ Seongwoo hyung isn't like that.”

“I wish I could say that too. But you should see how handles me in bed. I always wake up with my body aching.”

“O-kay, too much information?”

“Ah I’m sorry. Well I’m sure you’re itching to call your omega back home.” Minhyun taps his shoulder and jogs off.

Daniel took his phone out and checked if Jihoon had called or sent a text message; there was none. He dialled the latter’s phone number and it rings once, twice until the line went busy. He suddenly felt beads of sweat form on his forehead.

_Is he still sleeping?_

He dials it once more and his pace getting faster.

_Pick up! Pick up!_

But Jihoon didn’t. Daniel runs for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His keys fell when he took it out of his bag out quickly.

“Jihoon-ah…” he called as he fumbled to get the right key.

“Jihoon-ah, are you there?”

There was no answer and that’s when he found the right key and inserted it immediately on the door lock. He pushed the door open and starts looking around for Jihoon.

He wasn’t anywhere but he heard the water running in their bathroom.

“Jihoon-ah, is that you?”

The bathroom door opens immediately with Jihoon behind it holding his wet hoodie. Daniel heaved a sigh of relief to see his boyfriend doing fine and is still in their room.

“What are you doing? Why is my hoodie wet?”

Jihoon said nothing and looks at him with a sad expression.

“Jihoon-ah what’s happening?”

“Hyung…”

Then Daniel gently took the hoodie from Jihoon’s hand. It’s wet but it’s not just because of water, when he held parts of the fabric, he felt something sticky.

_What is this—_

As if something clicks, Daniel realized what Jihoon has done.

“Jihoon did you…”

“Hyung, I’m sorry!” Then the sobs came.

_Jihoon came off of my hoodie. With my smell on it._

Daniel gulped at the thought but as much as much as he wanted to imagine what Jihoon looked like doing the things he’s imagining, the crying boy in front of him comes first.

“Hey, hey Jihoonie. Why are you crying?”

“Because I did something wrong…hyung I…”

“Shhh. You did nothing wrong, baby. It’s okay.” Daniel said and took Jihoon in his embrace, patting the younger’s head to comfort him.

Evening came and Daniel tried hard to avoid the topic as it looked like Jihoon doesn’t want to talk about it either. He would initiate the conversation with the effort of not bringing up the subject. Luckily it worked and Jihoon calmed down.

Jihoon slept later that night still snuck up on Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day went on like yesterday; Jihoon not letting Daniel get up from the bed, breakfast together, kisses and hugs before goodbye. It was normal, but Daniel doesn’t feel like it is. He could’ve just slept the thought away last night but leaving Jihoon in their room couldn’t stop him from thinking. Jihoon is on his fourth day of heat. It would usually last 5-7 days, and normally he would just cuddle with Daniel until it passes but he remembers what Minhyun said yesterday. Jihoon is of age already, what if his desires are getting stronger?

_But he got off yesterday. That should be fine, right? He should be fine._ Daniel tells himself as he walks.

_“It's dangerous when an Omega hasn't mated when he's of age. Haven't you guys done it yet?”_

Minhyun’s words echoed in his ear. Then Daniel’s instincts came in. Pictures in his mind ran like a presentation: Jihoon doing lewd things by himself, accidentally releasing too much pheromones that would attract alphas nearby and animals knocking on their room’s door to get to Jihoon.

_Fuck!_ He’s not having it, so Daniel did what he’s supposed to.

 

 

 

 

He can already smell Jihoon’s scent when he climbs up the stairs.

_Oh god, Jihoon no! Pls!_

He quickly inserts his keys and opens the door. Shocked of what he saw, he dropped the pieces of metal in his hand immediately closed the door.

Jihoon is in the bed, half naked. Holding one of Daniel’s clothes, a used one that’s supposed to be in the laundry, up on his nose. Jihoon’s other hand is between his legs, on his butthole to be exact, massaging the spot.

He met the younger’s gaze and he swears Jihoon looked so erotic at the moment with those hazy eyes, full of lust. Daniel froze.

“H-hyung…” Jihoon stutters but it was not because of the shock seeing Daniel, it was more of a call to him.

“J-Jihoon-ah…wh…what…”

Jihoon closed his eyes as he takes a sniff of Daniel’s clothes and inserts a finger in his hole. The younger moaned so loud and made Daniel gulped.

“Hyung-ah…hmmm…Daniel hyung…” Jihoon calls again as he pleasures himself.

Daniel finds himself getting closer to Jihoon as the scent gets stronger. He is going crazy, he doesn’t know if he can even control himself if he gets any closer. But Jihoon is there, legs spread, calling him. Daniel bit his lips but didn’t stop walking.

“Daniel hyung…I need you. Please.”

Daniel finally got a closer look of the mess Jihoon is in. Both his anus and penis are secreting clear liquids. When the elder reached the end of the bed, Jihoon stopped and looked at him in the eyes. The younger crawls to the edge and stood on his knees to meet Daniel.

With no words, Jihoon attached his lips to the other, tongues meeting making slick sounds. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck pulling him closer. The latter hears Jihoon’s moans between their kiss and by this time, he already knows he surrenders whatever resolution he has letting his alpha instincts take over.

He snakes his hands on Jihoon’s waist and the younger moaned again at the contact.

“Touch me more, hyung. Please.”

And Daniel did. His mouth went to Jihoon’s ear, licking and kissing every skin of it down to his jaw and neck leaving marks that he wanted to do for such a long time. His hand went to squeeze both the cheeks of Jihoon’s bum and stretching them out to reveal his glory hole.

“Hnnngg…hyunngg~” Jihoon whimpers as he felt the air enters his cavern.

“Jihoon-ah, you smell so good. Tastes so good.”

“Yes, hyung. Taste me, lick every part of me. I want you, Daniel hyung.” Jihoon cries.

As Jihoon begs, Daniel’s hand went in to insert a finger in the younger’s hole. Jihoon yelped at the action but the elder didn’t stop. Jihoon’s liquid made it easier for Daniel’s finger to slide inside him.

“Hyung…there…aaaahhhh.” Jihoon begs as Daniel hit his spot.

“Here? Jihoon-ah, I’m going to add more, okay?”

Jihoon nods in Daniel’s neck which signals the latter to insert another finger and thrusts it in to the younger’s insides.

“Haaaa…hyuung~”

“Jihoon-ah you’re so…hot.”

While Daniel is busy with his fingers on Jihoon’s back, the younger’s groped the elder’s manhood. Daniel winced at the sudden touch feeling the electricity run through his nerves.

“J-Jihoon-ah.”

Jihoon then unbuttons Daniel’s pants and zips it down. The slacks didn’t fall completely but already enough for Jihoon to tug the elder’s underwear revealing the glory of an alpha.

“Haaa it’s so big.”

Jihoon bends down to meet Daniel’s member glowing in precum. But as he does, the elder’s reach to his hole became limited and the finger’s pleasuring him at the back were almost removed.

“Hyung-ah, don’t stop.” Jihoon said looking up to Daniel from below, still with hazy eyes.

Daniel did what he was told so he had to bend a little to reach Jihoon’s bottom but as he does, Jihoon goes to take Daniel’s throbbing length in to his mouth and started sucking.

“Haaa~Jihoon-ah…”

_It’s so warm and tight, Jihoon’s mouth._

It’s too much for Daniel right now. He never would have expected he’ll be doing this with Jihoon anytime soon. The stimulation on his member, the expression Jihoon is making and his fingers pleasuring the love of his life. He’s not gonna last long, he can already feel it.

“Jihoon…wait I’m…”

Before he can even finish his sentence, his member explodes its semen both inside Jihoon’s mouth and his face making the younger close his eye.

“Jihoon-ah! I’m sorry! I’m just gonna go and get a tissue—“

He tried to go to their bathroom so get something to wipe the cum off Jihoon’s face but the latter was quick to grab a hold of his wrist, making him unable to proceed.

“Don’t go, hyung. We’re not done.” Jihoon said and wipes the sticky liquid off his face using his other hand and licks them after.

_Shit. Is this how really an omega when he’s having a sex in heat?_

Jihoon pulls Daniel back to the bed and pushed him down, making the younger on top of him.

“Hyung you can’t go soft on me now.” Jihoon said as he rubs Daniel’s once again.

And as if being hypnotized by Jihoon’s voice, Daniel’s dick went hard again. The younger giggled at his success and placed the head on his entrance.

“J-Jihoon wait!”

“Hmm?” Jihoon tilts his head in confusion.

“W-we can’t do this. I’ve got no condom. I might knot you and get you pregnant!”

“Pregnant? Babies?”

_Is he not in himself?_

“Yes! Jihoon, we’re not ready for that yet.”

Jihoon smiled and proceeded to push Daniel inside him.

“I want babies, hyung. Let’s make babies…aaahhhh~”

_Fuck! He feels warmer there. Tighter and, good._

Jihoon started going up and down on top of him. Pleasure taking over, Daniel couldn’t stop his partner. As much as he wanted to be with Jihoon forever and build their family, this isn’t just the right time and he wouldn’t risk Jihoon’s future just because of his omega instincts taking over him.

He reached out to Jihoon and opened his arms asking for a hug which luckily the younger complies. And as Jihoon did, Daniel took the chance to switch their positions so Jihoon would now be under him. He’s going to make him feel good but as the same time, he needs to be in control to make sure nothing bad happens to Jihoon.

So he starts thrusting. He went slowly at first so Jihoon can adjust to his size. Eventually going faster, the sound of their skin clapping together with their moans getting louder envelops their room – hopefully they aren’t being too noisy.

“Hyung aaahhh….ahhhh~”

“Jihoonie I’m…”

He knew he was close so he pulls out immediately and rubs their length together in one hand. Jihoon came first filling his hand with his liquid and came his right after. Daniel collapsed beside Jihoon and catches his breath. When he turns to look at the younger, he was peaceful. Cute little snores coming out of the small opening of his mouth.

“We really did it, Jihoon-ah. I’m yours forever.” Daniel whispers and kisses Jihoon on the cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel realized he fell asleep right after Jihoon when he wakes up seeing the darkness outside their window. His hand automatically went to search for Jihoon beside him and felt nothing but an empty space on their bed. He jolts up and was almost ready to run outside wearing a nest for a hair but Jihoon was there, standing at the side of the bed.

“You didn’t go to school, hyung.”

“T-that’s because…”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Jihoon said in a low tone and took a seat beside Daniel on the bed.

“Why are you saying sorry? There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Daniel cups Jihoon’s face.

“B-but…”

“You know you could’ve told hyung that you’re having a hard time when you’re in heat, Jihoonie.”

“But I thought you don’t want to do it with me.”

“And there I was thinking the same thing. I didn’t want you to get hurt and I don’t want to force you into doing it either but more importantly, I hate seeing you suffering alone.”

Jihoon’s lips started forming a smile.

“Tell me next time, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.” Jihoon replied and Daniel kissed him on the lips as a return.

“But can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Do you remember anything from it?”

“I do but the other parts are cloudy, then I blacked out in the middle. Like being possessed or something.”

“You did look like you were possessed.” Daniel whispered.

“What?”

“No! Nothing. Well, if you can’t remember anything. Maybe we can do it again later.”

“Ah! Hyung!” Jihoon complains and smacked Daniel’s arms.

 

 -FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I was so worried that I would ruin the characters she build on the original story and if I did, I'm so sorry~~~
> 
> I'm not sure if this turned out so well, I'm new to writing ABO dynamics tho I read some stories about it but enough blabbing.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated (just take it easy on me tho)
> 
> ~


End file.
